User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 13: Firestar vs Cecil the Lion
It has been a while. And I'm sorta back. Idk. I had this idea three days ago when Flats asked if I was using Harambe then proceeded to say how laughably pathetic or some shit it was to use Harambe. So I knew I needed to tap into that amazing potential of the Meme King. But this is not Harambe. This is the OG. The motherfucking. Cecil. Versus. Firestar, from the fucking Warriors series dudes. That book series was the shit when I was a kid. Kinda like the Walking Dead of the cats. Basically it's Slain Cat Leader vs Slain Cat Leader kinda. Also it's just that I wanted to use both. Ye. Let's go. Beat Starts at 0:20 Rapper Colors Firestar Cecil the Lion ??? ??? Travis Coates (speaking cameo) Battle Firestar: Thundering out of StarClan, it’s Firestar spitting fire bars With flames that fade Shadows, end your pride with a Scar No Zimbabwe out of this, you’re heading into the wild Rick Grimes of the felines, drag you to the fresh kill pile I’ll serve you like the Clans, you get cucked by Jericho Passing you like the Wind, Onestar for your flows (oh) I’ve faced ghosts before, but not one with just four teats, Focus on me! Before you get you lured away with treats! I’ve shed away the past like fur, you’re Oxford’s kittypet, I’ll make a dung in your litter and leave a runt in your nest! Get a life! I have nine! Your mane is the way you’ve mated, Mourned by teenage Twolegs, yet forgotten by the Natives I’m the leader of a culture, the genius who cultivated Barley! You’re the only one of your kind who can be found on Safari Cecil the Lion: UH! A golden motherfucker pelt ya wit heat of da Savannah! You too a motherfucker wit balls bluer than yo dead Nana! Yo ass is grass dat Imma ‘bout lay in! Drop mah log on ya ass and then go blazin’! UH! Maan, I be wishin’ yo rap ain’t like yo Mama but both p tame! Cos you like da bitch Cinderpelt! So lame! Fo shame! Buuuurn like yo name! Yo whole gang! Drag me? You be gettin’ like what! Six million sequels for da money! UH! Firestar: Jealous than my franchise sells better than your carcass? You sold out at birth, being named after an Imperialist! Scores of your kind are slaughtered daily yet you get attention? Why? You’re just another African who’s been killed by a white guy! Cecil the Lion roars as suddenly a bullet hole appears in his head, brains splattering the lens. Behind him, a giant gorrila appears, putting down a shotgun Harambe: Get….fucked…..pussy!!!! Hashtag; dicks out for Harambe! Meme King! Can’t touch; Spottedleaf ass! You swallow catnip! Sandstorm swallow Ash! Small child only time Harambe shook! Harambe can’t read but fuck your book! Harambe shot many times! Immunizations! Harambe not dead! Harambe run! President of Nation! Harambe picks up Firestar, about to crush him when suddenly the zookeepers appear and kill him. A child screams. OLD YELLER Old Yeller: Aw hell no. Six word lines ain’t gonna fly fishin’ for votes, It’s the Daddy of Savage and the murdered animal trope You’re all jokes, heard you two be supposedly beast, But turns out cash cows turned pity machines No one actually cares, if they did they’d donate to charity, Visit shelters, help the needy before the vasectomy Locked you up in a cage shielded from humanity’s rage Is a good first step, don’t bitch on a Facebook page While my both my owners moved on it was outta kindness, An arrow through your eye ain’t gonna restore humanity’s blindness I was a sacrifice, T’s lady couldn’t handle the rabies, Left behind a loving world for my babies, but lately Society has been movin’ up higher than its neglection rates, Like the earth, you wouldn’t know you lost till it’s too late! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? DOES GRAV EVEN GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE???? LITERATURE VS! the logo is shot numerous times history.... ' ' Poll Who Won? Firestar Cecil the Lion Harambe Old Yeller Scrapped Verses Who’s that dog? It’s Mister Peanutbutter! Award winning delivery, there ain’t no other! How ya doin- oh hey it’s Old Yeller! What is this, a Halloween special? Cause aren’t you dead? “Come on, ask him how was hell!” Hey this my show BoJack, I’m not Horsin’ Around! What do you know about rap?? Do you know things?? Let’s find out! '''Final Note: '''Please visit your local shelter. There are many cats, dogs, lions, and gorrillas that need families. You do not need to adopt, but generally shelters accept volunteers and these glorious animals need friends and comfort. Category:Blog posts